Im home
by Mskittykat161
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts as the new Charms teacher but what happens when she sees her old crush. Will those feelings return and if they do will she feel the same way?


**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

I walked down the hallways of the school I once attended.

It was the same as it had been ten years ago. Slight changes here and there, but the same never the less.

I opened my classroom door. I was the new Charms teacher. Flitwick had retired last year and I was to take his place. I began putting up some posters and fixing things here and there and organized my desk accordingly.

At lunch I sat in my classroom and ate the salad I had packed. I heard a knock on my door and I looked to see McGonagall standing there. She looked almost exactly the same. She still worked here as the transfiguration professor. I motioned with my hand that she could come in.

She opened the door and came and sat down in front of my desk.

I put my salad down and smiled at her. Thankfully I had no greens in my teeth.

"Hello Professor. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Call me Minerva and I just came in to say Hi" She said. She smiled back at me.

"Okay Minerva. Wow that feels weird calling you by your first name. Okay so Hi."

She smiled and laughed. "How have you been?"

"Good. So far. I never actually thought I would become a teacher here"

"Really? Well you`ll enjoy it for the most part"

"And the other part I`ll want to rip my head off"

She laughed again. "Pretty much"

"Okay well I`ll remember to hide any sharp objects"

She smiled. "So..."

"So..." I said.

We had a little awkward silence before I spoke.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Pretty good. Some struggles but I pulled through"

"Oh. I`m sorry for whatever happened"

"It was nothing. Any ways I will leave you to your delicious looking lunch"

I smirked. "Okay. It was nice talking to you Professor McGonagall"

"Minerva" She said as she opened the door"

"Right sorry. It was nice talking to you Minerva"

She laughed. "Bye" She said. I waved at her and I felt that familiar feeling I thought had disappeared a long time ago. I grabbed my salad and finished it. I sighed and sat back in my chair. This was going to be a long year.

_**A few months later**_

Albus called a meeting and of course I had to attend. We sat down and Albus started talking. At most of these meetings everybody tuned him out. I was being one of them. Occasionally I listened but most of the time I looked around the room.

I was so tuned out to everything I jumped when I felt something on my leg. Snape was sitting next to me and he looked at me confused. I smiled and turned my attention to Dumbledore. I still felt something on my leg so I brushed it away.

Not five minutes later I felt it again. It crawled up my leg and proceeded to spread them. I went to push the thing away when I felt it was a foot. A very feminine foot that was extended from directly in front of me. I looked across from me and noticed for the first time that Minerva was sitting there. She smirked and continued her ministrations between my legs. I was becoming wet and squirmed.

She continued watching me. I was surprised no one noticed my squirming or the fact that couldn`t keep her eyes off me.

My face was beginning to flush and Snape noticed.

"Are you okay Hermione? You`re really flushed" He asked.

"I`m fine" I squeaked out.

Minerva put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

He raised an eyebrow but thankfully shook his head and went back to ignoring Dumbledore and me.

She smirked at me and I started pushing her foot away.

She was persistent. She kept her ministrations up until Dumbledore dismissed us.

I followed her back to her classroom. I closed the door behind us and she went about her business.

"What was that?" I asked. Anger laced in my tone.

"What was what?" She asked innocently.

"That thing you were doing with your foot in there" I said.

"Which one do you mean? The one that was on the ground or the one that was _**fucking **_you" She said.

The way she said fucking made me wetter than I already was and sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why do it? Don`t you have a husband or something?"

"No I don`t."

"Oh"

We stood there silent for a few moments.

"You didn`t answer my question. Why do it?" I asked again.

"Because I was sick and tired of you teasing me. All throughout your late school years you teased me. You were very developed at that age. Shirts that showed off your all too perfect figure. Skirts that hugged your ass perfectly. Now you show up here ten years later except twice as sexy as you were then."

I blushed. "So, you were attracted to me when I was your student?"

"Yes very much so and I thought that attraction died when you graduated. Turns out it only hid away until you came back and took over with a vengeance"

"Show me" She looked at me confused. "Show me that attraction you claim to have"

She stepped towards me and grasped the back of my head and slammed her lips on mine.

This was no shy gentle kiss that I had experienced with other men and women. No this was pure animalistic. Raw hunger that gnawed until it was fed; to tame the insatiable thirst for another.

Her tongue explored my mouth. No crevice in my mouth was left unexplored by that delicious pink muscle. We pulled away from each other and were breathing very heavily.

I saw lust and longing in her eyes. Her delicate lips were red and bruised from the harshness of the kiss.

I pulled her back in for another kiss. This one was gentler. More contained. Soon though it went back to that first kiss. All the pent up emotion we had about each other over the past decade was poured into that kiss.

She began unbuttoning my shirt and soon it was disposed of and left on the floor somewhere.

She caressed my curves softly making me sigh in pleasure. She broke the kiss but soon found my neck leaving marks that would be evident tomorrow. Right now I didn`t care. All I cared about was showing her what I felt for her.

We sank to the floor and I was on the bottom. She had removed my bra and was working on my breasts.

I was moaning and writhing beneath her talented tongue.

She moved lower and swirled her tongue in my belly button. I squirmed even more. She soon worked on taking off my skirt. I arched my back to help her get it off. I saw her throw it somewhere. But right now all I needed was her.

I noticed she was fully clothed.

"Someone`s a little over dressed for the occasion I see" She stopped and looked at me. She smirked and stood up and began giving me a very sexy strip tease.

She swirled her hips around and began. First went her shirt then her pants until she was left in a sexy black lacy bra and a matching thong.

"You were planning on doing this today?" I asked.

"Mmmm very much so" She crawled up on me and kissed me again. I began moving my hands up and down her evident curves. I smacked her pert ass and she moaned.

"Enough foreplay" I said. "I need you now"

"Good" She said. She ripped the thong I was wearing with my skirt.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You`re not going to need it for what I am going to do to you" She said seductively.

I shivered in anticipation at her words.

She kissed her way back down my stomach and lined her face up with my pussy.

She gave a tentative lick before diving in. I moaned loudly when she did and groaned when she suddenly removed it.

"Be quiet or someone will hear us" She said. I nodded my head. I was hoping this wasn`t the last time we were going to have to be quiet.

I nodded my head to delirious with lust to do anything else.

She stuck her tongue back in but it was soon replaced with two of her fingers.

I squirmed and moaned under her talented hand.

I felt my orgasm building. She began nipping and licking at my clit and that`s what sent me over the edge. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I saw stars behind my eyelids.

I got my breathing under control and opened my eyes. She was sitting up at the end of me her face had traces of my powerful orgasm. I sat up and crawled over to her. I grabbed her and kissed her. I tasted myself and groaned.

I pushed her down and kissed down her neck. When I got to her breasts I unhooked the back of her bra and threw it somewhere behind me. When I looked at her boobs they were perfect, her nipples were hard and I dived in and sucked and nipped. She began moaning and squirming under me.

I moved lower and saw her shaven pussy glistening with her juices. A drop slid down into her ass crack. I licked my lips and heard her groan. I immediately dove in. I tasted every inch of her snatch collecting every drop and nipped at her pearl. I dove my tongue back in and collected every drop of her essence as she climaxed.

It took her a couple minutes before her breathing went back to normal. She sat up and looked at me.

She came over and kissed me gently. We touched foreheads.

"That was the best orgasm I have ever had!" She said.

"Well I am glad I was the one to give it to you" I said. "Mine was really good too"

She laughed. "Good" She gave me another kiss. I broke it off and grabbed my stuff and began putting it back on. She looked at me confused.

"I have to go" I looked at the clock. It read 7o `clock. I finished dressing and went back to my classroom and locked up. I got home and collapsed on my bed. I tossed and turned for hours before I fell into a restless sleep.

_**Two weeks later**_

I quickly began packing up my things. Minerva and I had barely spoken to each other after the incident a few weeks back.

I heard a knock on my door as I finished putting away the last few assignments. I turned and saw her at the door.

She came in and looked at me.

"Is there anything you need Minerva?" I asked calmly as though nothing had ever occurred.

"Yes there is" She said.

"Well?"

"I need you" My head shot up at her words. I looked her directly in the eyes. I saw she was telling the truth.

"We can`t" I said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well are they really going to accept us? Two female teachers dating? Think about it. They won`t like it and it`s best we go our separate ways and forget this ever happened" I finished putting the assignments away and closed my bag.

She had stepped closer and I didn`t look up. "Do you know how long I have waited for that to happen?" She asked. I shook my head. "10 years. The second you left I forgot. I forgot how it felt to feel good. I haven`t felt that good in a long time" I looked up and her eyes were watery. "I don`t want to go back to the way I felt after you left. I need you Hermione. Please say you want me too"

I sighed and looked down. I didn`t know what to do in this situation. We didn`t speak for awhile.

"Okay so I guess I got my answer. I`ll see you around" I didn`t look up as she closed the door and left. I just collapsed and began crying.

_**Minerva`s POV**_

"Minerva are you okay?" Pomona Sprout asked.

"I`m fine" I faked a smile.

"You`re crying" I quickly wiped my eyes and kept walking.

"I`m fine just tired" I quickly walked to my classroom and got my stuff together.

I heard the door to the office close.

"I told you Pomona I am fine" I said. I just wanted to go home.

"You may be fine but I`m not" I turned around and saw Hermione standing there. Her eyes were read and blotchy as though she had been crying.

"And why aren`t you fine?" I asked.

"Because I`m not with you. Everything you said was as though you were reading my mind. I haven`t felt that good since graduation" She looked at me. "And you didn`t get an answer. My answer is I do want you. I`ve wanted you for as long as I can remember and I am not letting my chance slip away"

_**Hermione`s POV**_

I watched her after I finished talking. She smiled and walked up to me. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I had never been happier in my whole life.

**THE END!**

**Okay so it`s just a one shot. i wasn`t going to post it at first but I thought what the hey. Anyways you don`t have to review but it be nice if you did.**


End file.
